Little Red and the demon
by xsasuhinax
Summary: A rhyme story about a demon looking for love. He goes to the land of fairytales to search for his own princess. On his journey he meets a few well known fairytales. GIggles, Petunia, and Flaky. There is still blood. Read and Review


There once was a demon that lived alone

On the dark side of the world he sat in his throne

Flippy was the name he was given

For his second personality which was hidden

His own fairytale is what he wished for

And to not live forever in blood and gore

So a princess he would go and find

One who is beautiful graceful and kind

He took along with him his bowie knife

For anyone who messed with him will lose their life

He walked a long way out of his land

Into another world which was grand

The sun was bright and the sky was clear

No sign of sorrow death or fear

But he had no time to sightsee

He must find his soon bride-to-be

He finally saw a large open field

With flowers animals and trees the place wield

He then saw something in the middle of the grass

A long coffin made out of glass

Inside the coffin was a young female

Who face was covered in a transparent veil

The princess was beautiful beyond belief

But to see her in deep sleep gave him grief

Her hair was pink and the same with her gown

And on top of her head was a small little crown

She is a princess, this must be fate

Maybe she is the one who will become his mate

Her name was giggles as it said on the plaque

And she is dead until a kiss brings her back

However he did not like the prince that came

Both crowns on their heads were almost the same

He said to the sleeping girl his name was Cuddles

Who traveled far and ate nothing but rocks and rubbles

Flippy became jealous and full of rage

Until he let his second personality out of the cage

He creped to the Prince and snapped his head

The Prince fell and died when he bled and bled

Flippy bent down and gave her a kiss

The beautiful princess woke in complete bliss

However the demon felt nothing at all

For love head over heels he must fall

So he must kill her on his part

And stabbed her over and over in the heart

He continue to search for this girl

With such grace similar to pearls

Upon his travel he hears a song

A lady's voice loud and strong

Music always savages the beast

And so he followed the voice far east

Finally he made it and in front of him was a tower

In the sky so high most men would cower

But he was a demon and not afraid

Plus with his princess he definitely must aid

Her name was Petunia on the plaque

Trapped by a old witch whose heart was pitch black

It said she was a princess so rare

Call her name and ask her to let down her hair

He would of if he was not so trance

Because a Prince name Handy had taken his chance

One would think that since he had no hands

He couldn't climb but apparently he can

His second personality he became

For that was his princess that he had claim

He took the Prince's bandages and pulled him to the floor

And falling on Flippy's knife is what the Prince's was asking for

He took the Prince place and climbed up her hair

He wanted to see this lady that was so fair

To her he was her Prince alright

Someone to call her shinning knight

They pulled each other into a tight embrace

But neither of them looking straight into each other's face

However the demon felt nothing at all

For love head over heels he must fall

So he told her to wait since it was his only desire

He climbed down her hair and set it on fire

It seems love from her was not for him

Besides with that much hair she needed that trim

And so again to search he set off

The smoke from the fire making him cough

No where could he find his love

The heavens were probably laughing at him from above

For he is a demon with no soul

Maybe his second personality should stay in control

He turned around and walked away

In the nearest wood he would stay

But in the forest he saw something red

A girl in a hood carrying a basket of bread

On the basket Flaky was her name

And the red hood she wore gave her, her fame

He knew the story and knew it well

The wolf was coming for he knew that smell

When the wolf came he slit its throat

Leaving it dead in its own blood to float

The girl was scared at first but then smiled

And hugged the demon like some kind of child

However the demon felt nothing at all

For love head over heels he must fall

He got so mad and yelled that he couldn't understand

Falling in love at first sight is what he had planned

Though she was confused she said

From all those fairytales he was being mislead

Instead of looking for love how about a friend

And if get to know them you might find love in the end

The demon blushed for the first time in his life

Maybe this was supposed to be his true wife

However if there was no true love at first sight

Then friends they would be and she would be right

He agreed but his evil second personality came out

And then said with a loud shout

"FUCK THIS YOUR MINE!" Picked her up and ran off back to his kingdom were they lived happily ever after. The end


End file.
